


forget and smile [podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic offorget and smileby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:William Brandt is a good alias.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	forget and smile [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [forget and smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437712) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/inb6q9llo02so09/ForgetAndSmile.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:05 | 1.66 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "Crossover/Fusion." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/3376.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
